


Bubble

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, M/M, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took time to heal from McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: S2 Kurt is being bullied badly and Blaine sees the bruises.

The Dalton uniform wasn’t all that bad. Sure, the slacks didn’t always fit right and the blazer was a little big but it wasn’t all bad. Kurt always had liked red.

It was incredibly hot though.

Seriously, it was snowing outside but somehow the ancient heater had kicked in and Dalton was sweltering hot. Most of the boys had stripped off their blazers and ties, unbuttoning the top few buttons. The teachers were normally very strict on the dress code but they were too miserable and hot to really care at this point.

“I’m dying,” Blaine groaned from the table at the back of the library. “It’s like twenty degrees outside and one hundred and twenty in here.”

Kurt glared at him over his textbook and went back to studying. They had a test in a week, Kurt’s first test at Dalton, and he was worried. Blaine had offered to help him study since he was in the advanced calculus class, but all he had done so far was whine.

“We’ve addressed that it’s hot,” Kurt sighed. “Now help me with this problem.”

Blaine groaned and sat up, frowning at him for a moment. “Why in the world are you still wearing your blazer?”

“I happen to still care about how I look, thank you very much,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to die of heat exhaustion just looking at you,” Blaine reached over and tugged slightly on the sleeve cuff.

“You’re going to die from me killing your for being so overdramatic,” Kurt jerked his hand back. “Now, problem three. Go.”

“Yes sir,” Blaine saluted with a goofy grin.

The spent another few minutes going over the problem before Blaine again insisted he take off his blazer. Kurt hesitated, he could feel the aching pain of the deep bruises along the top of his shoulders from a jock holding him and slamming him into the locker on his last day at McKinley.

He had hoped they had faded, but his skin was too pale and they were very deep.

With another roll of his eyes, he pulled off his blazer and undid the top few buttons. Blaine grinned brightly and reached over to lightly punch his shoulder. “See? You…are you alright?”

Kurt had curled in on himself in pain, the bruises aching badly and radiating through his arm.

Frowning, Blaine stood up and froze. Kurt knew exactly what he was seeing, the dark bruises in multiple colors peeking over the top of his collar.

“It’s fine,” he ground out. “It’s just healing.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine’s eyes were wide and apologetic. “When did this happen?”

“My last day at McKinley,” Kurt rubbed his shoulder. “A going away present.”

Kurt watched as Blaine’s eyes hardened slightly, darkening with an anger Kurt had only seen glimpses of. He took a deep breath and turned to him.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he said softly.

“But now I’m here,” Kurt motioned a hand to the grand library.

“And no one is going to hurt you again,” Blaine shook his head quickly, looking so intense that Kurt’s heart warmed.

It was obvious that Blaine hadn’t been outside this safe bubble that Dalton provided in a long time. Kurt knew that Blaine had been bullied for a while before Dalton but this protectiveness and optimism wasn’t realistic. It scared Kurt to think of Blaine going into the real world thinking he was bulletproof.

But, he couldn’t stand to say that to Blaine. He couldn’t stand to see that confident, bright light in his eyes go out.


End file.
